4 o'clock
by izuyume
Summary: Taehyung hanya bisa melakukannya diam-diam. Mencintai Jimin diam-diam, pun dalam hal melindunginya. Taehyung sangat sayang terhadap Jimin, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Di bangku taman dekat dorm ini, pada pukul empat pagi, Taehyung mempunyai rutinitas baru. Memikirkan Jimin. inspired by 4o'clock RM&V [yaoi, bromance, VMin slight KookMin]


"Taehyung?"

Suara yang sangat lembut dan sudah lama dikenalnya mengalun indah melantunkan namanya, sangat indah. Taehyung menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Adalah dia, Park Jimin. Lelaki yang saat ini sedang berada dalam pikirannya itu mengernyitkan alis menatap Taehyung.

"Hei, Jim." Taehyung tersenyum membalas sapaan jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tae?" Jimin menunjukkan wajah penasarannya akan keberadaan Taehyung di sini. Tepatnya di taman dekat _dorm_ , duduk sendirian pada pukul empat pagi.

"Hanya duduk menikmati udara,"

"Heh," Jimin tersenyum meremehkam kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau bisa bangun sepagi ini, huh?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian keheningan melanda.

Faktanya, Jimin tidak tahu kalau ia belum tidur sama sekali sampai sekarang. Jimin tidak tahu, bahwa Taehyung menunggunya di taman ini. Menunggunya selesai latihan menari.

"Sini, Jim. Duduk disebelahku, kau bisa pegal kalau berdiri terlalu lama." Taehyung menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sebelahnya, Jimin langsung duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Kau sering ke sini, Tae?" Jimin membuka topik obrolan.

"Hm, untuk menenangkan diri. Aku sangat suka suasana pada jam segini."

Jimin memgamati suasana saat ini, langit masih gelap. Namun, gelap yang indah karena saat ini langit berwarna biru tua yang akh–bagaiman Jimin mendeskripsikannya? Pokokoknya indah.

Biasanya Taehyung tidak suka keheningan, tapi keheningan yang ini terasa damai.

"Ya! Taehyung- _ah_ , kenapa kau sangat pendiam detik ini? Biasanya kita tidak akan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan." Jimin menggerutu karena Taehyung mendiamkannya saat ini.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, "Dimana Jungkook?"

Air muka Jimin langsung berubah, ia tersenyum malu-malu. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi diantara para member bahwa Jimin dan Jungkook saat ini sedang menjalani hubungan. Hubungan yang romantis tepatnya. Itu membuat hati Taehyung teriris sebenenarnya, namun sebagai sahabat yang baik ia harus tetap mendukung Jimin bukan?

"Um... Kau tahu–yah, dia tertidur. Kelelahan." Jimin menjawab salah tingkah, menatap kemana saja asal bukan tatapan mencurigakan Taehyung.

"Yaa~ Jiminie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak di bawah umur, hei teman?" Taehyung menutupi kesedihannya dengan menggoda Jimin.

Muka Jimin memerah, ia tidak berani melihat kearah Taehyung. ' _Sangat lucu, Jim. Sayang bukan milikku.'_ Batin Taehyung. Ia tersenyum pedih namun ketika sadar ia langsung menggantinya dengan senyum kotak yang sangat Taehyung sekali.

"Wah, tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukan sesuatu dengan dia."

"Taehyung! Jungkook bukan anak di bawah umur, oke? Dia sudah legal sekarang." Jimin bersuara, namun rona merah di pipinya belum mau hilang.

"Jadi benar kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Jungkookie~"

"Tae! Hanya latihan _dance_ oke? Ia kelelahan karena latihan _dance_." Jimin menggeram kesal kemudian menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena terus-terusan digoda oleh Taehyung.

Saat itu juga tawa Taehyung meledak akibat ekspresi yang Jimin tunjukkan. Sangat manis, sehingga Taehyung tidak sadar tangannya mengusap surai lembut milik Jimin sambil tersenyum tipis. Atensi Taehyung tak bisa lepas dari sosok indah bernama Jimin.

" _Hyung_!"

Sebuah suara yang juga Taehyung sangat kenal menyadarkannya dari kegiatannya, ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari surai Jimin. Ia terkejut, sama halnya dengan Jimin.

"Hei, Kookie." Jimin menyapa dengan senyuma cerah, dan tatapan mata yang–entahlah, Taehyung tak bisa menjelaskannya, atau terlalu malas?

"Apa yang Jiminie- _hyung_ lakukan disini berdua dengan Tae- _hyung_ pada jam," jeda sejenak, Jungkook melihat jam di tangannya. "Jam empat lewat tiga puluh menit?"

Jimin kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Taehyung membuat ia mendengus melihat tingkah lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi.

 _Che. Bocah posesif_.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu malas.

"Aku menunggumu Kookie," Jimin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengelus lembut tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang. Tae kau juga pulang."

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau junga mengajak Tae- _hyung_?" Jungkook menggerutu kesal karena Taehyung diajak ikut pulang bersama Jimin.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kemana sopan santunmu? Dia juga _hyung_ mu!" Jimin membentak Jungkook, sementara yang lebih muda hanya mendecih kesal.

"Duluan saja Jiminie, aku masih ingin menikmati udara pagi." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, ya. Kau dan udara pagimu. Baguslah." Jungkook menyahut.

"Baiklah hati–!" Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh _maknae_ kurang ajar untuk menjauhi taman tersebut.

Sayup-sayup Taehyung bisa mendengar ucapan seperti, _"hyung kenapa berduaan sih?"_ _"Aku nggak suka hyung dekat-dekat dengan Tae-hyung!"_ Membuat Taehyung ingin muntah karena sikap cemburuan Jungkook.

"Jungkook dan sifat cemburuannya." decih Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali termenung. Ia menutup matanya merasakan udara pagi hari, dan suara siulan burung di taman ini. Sangat menenangkan jiwanya namun juga membuat hatinya sakit saat mengingat cara Jimin mentap mata Jungkook. Penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan itu membuat Taehyung teriris setiap kali Jimin menatap Jungkook seperti itu, oh! Dan jangan lupakan senyum indah yang hanya diberikan kepada Jungkook.

"Jimin-ah."

Taehyung mengucapkan nama itu pelan, berharap jika ia mengucapkan nama itu semua kesedihannya akan hilang.

 _bersambung_

 **ngetik apasi akutu;-; wkwkkw**

 **sumpah ya pas meresapi lirik 4o'clocknya tae sm rapmon otak aku malah berdelusi beginian. trus ya gatel bgt mau nulis wakakka kaku bgt sm ga ngefeel ya? udh lama ga nulis huhuhu btw bgt kalo bisa jgn jd sider ya ekekkeke**? ﾟﾘﾘ

 _picture i used for cover is not mine:)_


End file.
